wallgrenadinefandomcom-20200215-history
Lukas Karlsson
私は陰茎陰茎ペニスを食べるために陰茎が大好き Mirai o yosoku suru saizen no hōhō wa, sore o sakusei suru kotodesu. The best way to predict the future is to create it. Lukas Karlsson (ルーカス・カールソン - Rūkasu kāruson) is the twenty four year old son of a Andrea Karlsson-Lettrich and Reinhart Karlsson. He and his family originate from Krummavisur, the most northern city along the outer wall periphery. Aforementioned parents held a tailor store inside the city centre, and Lukas flourished to be a great tailor himself over the course of his life. After visiting Avarice for business relations, the rather cocky young man was challenged to join the military and the Survey Corps, a challenge he couldn't resist as his masculinity was at stake. Appearance Lukas is a tall, muscular young man with short black hair often styled in rough looking spikes. He stands roughly 6'2 feet/1.90 meters tall and weight about 176 pounds/80 kilograms. He has blue eyes, blond hair and is the typical embodiment of a Krummavisur resident. Because of the cold, he seems very pale compared to those who experience sun more often then he does. After arriving in Avarice to establish a trade route, he found himself changing his appearance due to the sudden hot temperatures he found himself in. When in civilian attire, he can be seen sporting a black pants with black shoes, a shirt and a trench-coat. Originally, he was planning to buy a hat to protect his face from the sun, however the edge that brought to him convinced him otherwise, not wanted to attract attention. Personality TBA Relationships TBA Friends and Family * 'Andrea Karlsson-Lettrich: '''Andrea is the mother of Lukas, and thus the one who gave birth to him. Initially, the goal was to have a son who was able to go out as soon as possible, Lukas being an accident. At the age of three, Andrea seemed to have grown more fond of her child, and decided to keep raising him. * '''Reinhart Karlsson: '''Reinhart was what you can expect from being a typical merchant. A loud-mouth yet humble to the extreme. From the beginning on Lukas his life, he operated and worked a small Tailor shop that grew out of proportions to a full fledge city wide store for all residences to come and order clothing. After Lukas deemed old enough, he saw the value in using his son as a business partner and began sending him out to establish trade-routes. * 'Lexa Emerson: '''Lexa is quiet yet not cold. A former thief growing up as an orphan in Avarice, her demeanor can seem frosted by ice but it's normally because she's deep in thought and not paying attention to anything but the most pressing matters. She has a bad smoking habit and has a tendency to forget to eat leaving her slim yet muscular. Prone to bouts of solitude, she can normally be found somewhere high and prefers the company of a few trusted over a mass of random people. She also trolls the shit out of him. * '''Hanna Kyung: '''Daughter of a wealthy family, Hanna was dragged into the fray by being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Her parents currently on a trip, she resides in the attic of a tavern. She appears to have a young, playful demeanour, but a solid fortitude and charisma. History Combat Abilities (TBA) Category:Characters __FORCETOC__